Personal Original Characters
by Cobalt027
Summary: Oc, Original Characters that I have made over the years. Have a look inside. PM me if you want to use any.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Personal Original Characters**  
Category: Misc. » X-overs  
Author: Cobalt027  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 07-15-16, Updated: 07-15-16  
Chapters: 1, Words: 678

 **Chapter 1:** Cobalt-27 (Old OC)

 **Name:** Cobalt-27

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Exo

 **Class:** Hunter

 **Age:** 950~ give or take 100 years

 **Appearance:** Head is from a Goblin head, without headdress (Eye and skull) Left shoulder and arm are from a Vex Hobgoblin. He is not completely made from vex parts about 30% is vex, his left arm and head, the rest of him is Exo.

 **Armor:** Prime Zealot

Height: 5' 6"

 **Personality:** Curious, logical (think Spock like), In battle somewhat aggressive

 _Note:_ Can talk in English, Binary, _Vex,_ and occasionally other unknown languages.

 **Weapons:**

Primary: *Slap Rifle (Pulse Rifle Class)

Secondary: any sniper rifle

Heavy: *Minotaur's Torch Hammer (Considered Heavy Indirect Projectile Launcher, _HIP Launcher_ )

 **Armor Shader/Color:** The Old Guard

 **Ghost:** Original Shell destroyed in Vault of Glass.

Now used a Hobgoblin head as its Ghost shell (horns on head was removed)

 **Gender** : Female

 _Note:_ Can no longer speak English, but uses a series of beeps and whines, Exos and Vex can understand her perfectly still.

 **Background:** One of the first Exos to be made, he was used in all kinds of experiments, from testing vehicles, weapons, and even body armor. Last one caused substantial damage to his core, making his first Memory wipe early (in 2 years). Following that, he was retired from testing after 25~ years. That is until a scientist reinstated him to be her assistant out in the field on Venous, inside the Ishtar Academy. _-Data log lost-_ Was resurrected on Venous as a guardian after the collapse. Due to his confusion, and corrupted memory core, he wandered the land for & years. He stumbled upon the Vault of Glass where and decided to rest inside, curiosity got the better of him and he explored the Vault. !*$^# Atheon, and was thrown into the Time Stream, in the process his left arm was destroyed. When he finally fell out of the Vex Gate, his Ghost tried to fix his Arm. _-Corrupted Data Removed-_ He was found by a fireteam outside of the Vault with a Vex arm attached to his left socket joint and gripping a Hobgoblin head, nothing the Guardians did, could remove it from his grasp. They returned to the tower where he muttered and mumbled between different languages and mechanical noises. seeing as there was no way to fix his core, a purge was given to his systems. The Vex arm could not be removed from him, it was firmly attached.

 **Other facts/info:** Claims to have been lost in the Vex Time Stream, occasionally will stop fighting if a vex is battle, and will try to reason with it. Has been known to take Vex parts and experiment with them. Once tried to take apart a live minaret in the middle of battle, claimed that It insulted his Ghost, calling her insignificant.

In terms of other destiny races. He would be curious about the other races, he has never encountered hive or cable in his current memory, as his memory core was wiped, and he moved back to Venous. Fallen, he is indifferent on, they leave him alone, so he has not had a confrontation with then. If they were to meet him, I would say he would try to see what makes them tick, taking apart their armor and guns. He would just be a general annoyance (like a little sibling would). But if someone were to make a grab for his ghost, he will retaliate, as she is very dear to him. Hive and Cabal, he would also be indifferent with if he were to meet them, but as it's the Cabal's way to 'Fire first ask questions later' he would retaliate. I guess you could say his only knowledge consist of Guardians and Vex, with sighting of Fallen.

 **AU: The random symbols are there for a reason, they mean that the Data log was corrupted, and the exact reason/fact/ number is lost to time.**

 ***HIP or Heavy Indirect Projectile are explosive or other charges that are fired at an arc/ indirect fire. They act as a heavy class Grenade Launcher. I know destiny does not have such a weapon available to Guardians.**

 ****Known story appearances.** **A Mothers Song** **By:** **Bladed Raptor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Cobalt-27 Destiny 2

 **Name:** Cobalt-27

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Exo

 **Class:** Hunter

 **SubClass:** ArcStrider

 **Age:** 950~ give or take 100 years

 **Appearance:** Blue Exo with his left shoulder and arm of a Vex Hobgoblin. He is not completely made from vex parts about 25% is vex, his left arm and shoulder, the rest of him is Exo.

 **Armor:** Omega Mechanos

Height: 5' 6"

 **Personality:** Curious, logical (think Spock like), In battle somewhat aggressive

 _Note:_ Can talk in English, Binary, _Vex,_ and occasionally other unknown languages.

 **Weapons:**

Kinetic: Haunted Earth

Energy: Hard Light*

Power: Acantha-D

 **Armor Shader/Color:** The Old Guard (Destiny 1 Shader)

 **Ghost:** Asta ( _AHS-tah_ )

Shell: Original Shell destroyed in Vault of Glass.

Now used a Hobgoblin head as its Ghost shell (horns on head was removed)

(If this shell is not to your liking I use Cosmos Shell, this can easily be tied in with the story as a Shell from an alternate timeline.)

 **Gender** : Female

 _Note:_ Can no longer speak English, but uses a series of beeps and whines, Exos and Vex can understand her perfectly still.

 **Background:** One of the first Exos to be made, he was used in all kinds of experiments, from testing vehicles, weapons, and even body armor. Last one caused substantial damage to his core, making his first Memory wipe early (in 2 years). Following that, he was retired from testing after 25~ years. That is until a scientist reinstated him to be her assistant out in the field on Venous, inside the Ishtar Academy. He was resurrected on Venous as a guardian after the collapse. Due to his confusion, and corrupted memory core, he wandered the land for many years. He stumbled upon the Vault of Glass where and decided to rest inside, curiosity got the better of him and he explored the Vault. During his expiration of the Vault, he ran in to Atheon had thrown him into the Time Stream, in the process his left arm was destroyed. When he finally fell out of the Vex Gate, his Ghost tried to fix his Arm, but she could not re attach it and even with resurrection it would not return. As they walked around they came across some destroyed vex and tried to attach one of the arms to himself. It worked but came at a price, the vex arm reached out and grabbed Asta and crushed her shell, with some quick thinking she dematerialled and escaped the vex hand. Time went by as he wandered the corridors of the Vault of Glass until after many years he was found by a fireteam outside of the Vault with a Vex arm attached to his left socket joint and gripping a Hobgoblin head, nothing the Guardians did, could remove it from his grasp. They returned to the tower where he muttered and mumbled between different languages and mechanical noises. seeing as there was no way to fix his core, a purge was given to his systems. The Vex arm could not be removed from him, it was firmly attached. When others asked him who he is and where did he come from, he will always reply with 'not _where_ , but _when_ '

 **Fun Fact** : He is somewhat infamously known for taking apart a minitour while it was alive, in the middle of a battle, bare handed. When Vanguard asked him why he did that he told them, "It Insulted Asta, called her insignificant."

 **Hobbies:** Helping the Science department with R&D.

 **Location:** Cobalt-27 was last seen helping civilians and fighting off the Cabal Home Coming Invasion. His body was never found. But his Ghost Asta could be seen zipping around the Hanger scanning and transmitting materials when ever Holiday is not looking. When questioned about her Guardian she almost always replies with "He is around you just haven't met him yet, or did you already see him and lost track of time?" This is implying that he is still alive. (I would suggest trying to tie this in with a vex teleporter or The Stranger)

 ****Known story appearances:** **A Mothers Song** **By:** **Bladed Raptor** **A Reefs Guardian by :** Wintes Abyss (Tentatively)


End file.
